How to Crack The Code of Shogi
by DeadC4t
Summary: Sequel (?) of "Code and Decode


Disclaimer!

A/N:This is for my favorite and least to happen couple

PS: Grammatical error and misspelling should be forgiven XD

* * *

"It hurt.. like hell it hurt. Please leave me alone…

It is cold in here, somebody please…

My fingers and toes.. feels numb

My heart.. it gonna break. Don't touch me, it does hurt, please don't break my heart..

Please just leave me alone"

She is crying, she is screaming, she is begging… that anybody will ease her broken heart, soothing her feeling… whoever, whatever that can scared her fear away…

* * *

"Ote (check)" He smiled

"Aw…really!"

"Still ote anyway…"

"Ok..ok.. how about this?" She smile thinking that she made briliant movement.

"…tsumi (check mate).."

"No way.. it still ote_._ No..no.. wait a second.."

"…"

"Haah! You must be cheating. This is your fifth consecutive win. This is not fair, just look at my handicap, four pieces already."

"I still can make it six…"

"No.. I feel stupid enough"

"Just take it easy, okay? You just started."

"I know… Still…Oh, well just wait, I'll win." With this said Shiho started another round of game.

After another consecutive loss, Shiho decided this kind of game not really her cup of tea.

"I think I have enough Mr. Nara"

"You don't me now, okay, Miss Hisajima?"

"Really, I don't really have the chance to win"

"Six pieces?"

"NO! This drop and even this promotion rule are stupid. Who can really remember all the position and rule while foreseen the possibility and change of pattern?"

"Shiho…"

"Oh right, it is you, sorry to forgot." Shikamaru can only sighed at this sarcasm. Still he is interested that this girl while sulking and muttering protest (silently) keep on working on the board for a new game. She comes once a week (of course when he is not on mission), always on time, playing two hours straight, lose relentlessly, and never fail to come again. He guesses and almost sure that she is not learning how to play but how to read the pattern of game. This is the main reason why she always loses. Despite her effort reading shogi pattern is not an easy task. The drop rule and even promotion can quickly change the pattern on board. I can even lead her to sennichite (_repetition_) and made her make perpetual check by rearrange the pattern. It is like watching a noob struggling against a pro. The stunt she pulls sometimes unbelievable (illegal move and instant lose). Really, he finds the way she plays is amusing. Even by her constant loses he not feel bored at all, rather it is pitiable sight. Actually if it not because he is her opponent maybe her way of learning already bringing her some benefit, afterall when you use the pattern the way he do, you simply win.

"Now, Shiho…"

"No.."

"…"

"Don't"

"What?"

"That kind of look. I'm not a random lost puppy"

"You just read right into me"

"That is better. I'm sort of used to that kind of look."

"…"

"You know, the whole this-is-troublesome-boring kind of look"

She hates to lose (once or twice is okay but to go on forever?) but who isn't? She especially hates when he gives her that look (this-poor-puppy-lost-again) but she treasures the moments. Just being able to be near him made her loses bearable. She knows that she is hopeless.. She knows that this is only temporary, she will eventually bored him to death or worst (he got himself girlfriend). She knows she only bringing her hope high but what other option she has? Oh! There is another option: get over with this little silly crush. She really hopes this soon happened and at that time her only desire is to made this man bow before her mighty shogi stategies.

* * *

"Yukari..don't you find this request is kind of odd?"

"Yep, already seen the photo. Not even got a clue…"

"So who is appointed for this job?"

"Geez..just ask the head already if you want the job."

"No, but it kind of piqued my interest."

"Not mine. The Fuinjutsu Research Unit will finally tell you that they are sorry to involve us in this trouble to only find out that this problem is really don't concern us. This is a seal after all."

"You probably right."

"Not probably, surely. Don't even know why they want to involve us in the first place." With this said they both continue their usual chores, agreeing that all this seal things just another rare-case-of-wrong-address-job-request and there is no point in arguing it.


End file.
